Lo que te hace bella
by KittyEvey
Summary: El bar Alibi es uno de los mejores bares del país. Francamente, no sé si Jane sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo: no era el Dirty Robber, el bar usual de los policías de Boston, donde íbamos a celebrar el cierre de nuestros casos. Recuerden que son historias románticas entre dos mujeres. ¡Disfrútenla!


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: ¡Hola, a todos! Estoy de regreso. Una disculpa por la tardanza, permití que los eventos de esta última parte del semestre secuestraran mi tiempo. Afortunadamente la creatividad, permanece, un poco empolvada, pero permanece._

_En esta ocasión me atreví a tomar una canción de adolescentes "What makes you beautiful" de One Direction, me gusta por divertida, sencilla y que hace imaginar una escena dulce en todo tipo de relación._

_Dedicada en especial para Cecilia, gracias por tu interés :)_

**Lo que te hace bella**

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

La conferencia que impartí sobre nuevas técnicas forenses, había concluido. Jane se retiró casi al inicio porque la llamaron para cerrar una investigación, Frost y Korsack habían atrapado a un maldito delincuente. Sin embargo, para compensarme, Jane aceptó una invitación vía mensaje al bar del Hotel Liberty, donde impartí la conferencia.

El bar Alibi está calificado como uno de los mejores bares del país, creo que con eso podía disculpar a Jane por no estar en toda la conferencia.

Francamente, no sé si sabía en lo que ella se estaba metiendo: no era el Dirty Robber, el bar usual de los policías de Boston, donde íbamos a celebrar el cierre de nuestros casos.

Luces tenues, ladrillos desnudos, olor a madera obscura y pisos de piedra azul. Me acomodé en la barra, en un ángulo tal que podía ver cuando llegara Jane. Claro, también podía ver cómo se acercaban los hombres que pretendían tener una conversación que llevara a algo más. Uno no está a salvo en los lugares como este.

Un forense texano se acercó a conversar conmigo, muy amable, muy profesional, francamente, ni siquiera tomé en cuenta su nombre. Eso calificaría como una grosería de mi parte, pero estaba pensando en alguien más. Me hubiera divertido mucho ver a Jane entre el público tratándome de distraer en mi ponencia.

A la distancia logré ver una chica que entraba al bar, de piel olivácea, que dejaba caer sus rizos obscuros sobre sus hombros, me sentí abrumada. El _host_ pidió su chaqueta color vino que cubría su vestido negro de _cocktail_ con un escote discreto que ceñía perfectamente su torso y luego se abría en línea A hasta la rodilla. Es Jane

Pude distinguir cómo se sonrojaba, no entiendo cómo siendo una de las mejores policías de la ciudad, distinguida por su brusquedad y efectividad para atrapar a los criminales, y su empatía hacia las víctimas, podría sentirse tan insegura fuera de su ambiente. Al pasar, la mayoría de rostros masculinos la voltean a ver, no trae consigo maquillaje, no necesita adornos extra, siendo así natural, es simplemente atractiva.

Noto alguna mujer que pega con el brazo a su acompañante, otros la desnudan con su mirada, alguien más maduro, aprecia su belleza. Se sonroja todavía más si es posible, no nota que es su belleza la que los hace actuar así.

Repentinamente mi interlocutor texano me vuelve a la realidad.

- Vaya, Dra. Isles, es afortunada esa chica, se ilumina su rostro tan solo con mirarla.

Ahora soy yo quien se sonroja.

- No quise apenarla, ¿le ha dicho algo a ella?

- No, no he tenido oportunidad.

El texano me vuelve a sonreír y me brinda su último trago.

- Por favor, doctora, dese la oportunidad.

Me guiñó el ojo y desapareció. Jane, en un intento de tomar seguridad, se arregló el cabello meneando su cabeza. ¡Es tan hermosa! Me sentiría orgullosa de tenerla a mi lado, y ella sería tan amada.

Por fin se abre paso entre los demás clientes del bar y nota que la observo venir a mí. A ella también se le ilumina la cara, pero trata de ocultarla viendo hacia el suelo. Parece que tengo una posibilidad, creo que debo hacerle caso a mi colega texano.

- ¡Hola, Maur!

Tardo un poco en responderle, estoy disfrutando su mirada tímida.

- ¡Hola, Jane! Me alegro que hayas llegado…

Se ve tan linda con esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Beso su rostro rozando su piel más del tiempo apropiado y le doy un apretón de manos, quiero que sepa que está aquí conmigo, que es importante para mí.

- Dime, ¿cómo te fue en la presentación? Me salí cuando la tercera parte comenzaba a arrullarse.

Reí y le pegué suavemente en el hombro. Toda ella me gusta, me hace reír de mí misma y me gusta arrancar su risa con mis pláticas google, como ella les llama. Compartimos una copa del vino blanco con el sabor más afrutado que haya probado, y por supuesto, no pudo evitar pedir su usual cerveza. ¡Quien fuera la boca de la botella para estar en sus labios!

De pronto, comenzamos a hablar del caso, y luego de lo que sucedía en su familia, como si nunca habláramos de ello, como si fuéramos dos desconocidas que apenas se están conociendo. Eso también me gusta de mi relación con ella: no se cansa de descubrirme, de preguntarme lo que pienso, de escuchar cuando tengo algo qué decirle.

Algún varón se atrevió a lanzarle un piropo mientras pasaba, enrojecí de celos, y creo que Jane lo notó. La deseo tan desesperadamente. Me quedé momentáneamente callada mientras la observaba, tratando de disimular lo que siento por ella, sin conseguirlo.

- A veces quisiera que cierta gente se quedara realmente callada, no me interesa saber lo que piensa ese tipo de mí.

Aún con celos en mis venas, respondí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Amiga, eres preciosa, ¡por eso te lo dicen!

- ¡Maura!

Se puso a la defensiva, no me importó y seguí hablando impulsivamente.

- ¡Es cierto! Todo mundo lo puede ver, excepto tú, Jane Rizzoli, aunque creo que eso es lo que realmente te hace bella

- ¡¿Qué?!

Me dijo desconcertada

- Eso es lo que realmente te hace bella, que no te sientes bella, simplemente, eres natural, tal como eres.

Jane se quedó callada, observándome, ahora era yo la que estaba poniéndome tímida, no sabía qué hacer.

- Ok, eso es todo Maura, acabemos con esto…

Y sin saber cómo, repentina y bruscamente sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo hicieron chocar con el suyo, aún probé el sabor amargo de la cerveza en sus labios, luego, desapareció y el roce de sus labios se convirtió en fuego líquido que recorrió mi cuerpo e hizo que la tomara por la cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo.

El cantinero nos aplaudió junto con los vecinos de la barra.

- ¡Bien chica!

- ¡Por fín!

Jane rio fuertemente, y yo me refugié en su hombro.

- Vámonos de aquí, doctora Isles

Me tomó de la mano y me guio hacia la salida. Sí, me daría la oportunidad y la aprovecharía al máximo, fue buena idea haberle hecho saber qué es lo que la hace bella.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Esta fue para retomar el ritmo, ¿Qué les pareció? Nos estamos leyendo KEy :)_


End file.
